


No more thunders!

by uniabocetaP



Series: Young members of the House of Eorl [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniabocetaP/pseuds/uniabocetaP
Summary: During their first days at Edoras, Éowyn is scared by thunders. With both parents dead, who can protect her?





	No more thunders!

**Author's Note:**

> Took me forever, but I am moving stories from ff.net here. This one was published in 2012...

A thunder was heard. It was midnight. Outside it rained heavily. The wind was roaring, and the rain was falling against the walls of Meduseld. A thunder was heard again. And Éowyn shivered in her bed. It was the first month that she and Éomer had moved in Edoras to live with her uncle, King Théoden and their cousin Théodred. They had to do it because her father was gone. Her mother was gone too. They died and moved to another place, a better one. Or so her nanny claimed. She couldn´t be sure of that. When she asked her where was that better place she responded in the sky. That was impossible. There were no stairs that high that could reach the sky. She had asked once her father and he had told her that too.

Once again a thunder was heard in the sky. The storm was not passing by. She was really afraid of thunder. They made her trembled. Back in time she would sneak out of her bed and cross lightly the halls of her home, just like her cat would, to get to her parent´s bedchamber. There she would wake up her father and he would tell her a story to make her forget about the terrible thunder. During the worst storms she would sleep with them.

But now her father was not here to console her. What should she do? She couldn't go to her uncle for comforting. She didn't know him well enough to do that. She thought of her cousin, but she blushed; she was always a bit ashamed in front of him. But she could not sleep alone in her bedroom as she even wasn't used to it like Éomer. She had forgotten about her brother! Yes, he was a few years older than him and it was true that he teased her a lot about pretty much everything, but he always helped her around when she needed to. He even thrice helped her cover up a mischief she had done. She was sure that Éomer was the solution to all her problems right now. If her brother could not help her, who would?

Without hesitating she jumped out of her bed and went to her door, clutching her teddy bear, Mrs. Bear. She decided to move cautiously towards her brother's bedroom at the end of the hall. She sneaked around, like a cat. No one had noticed her so far. She was very close to the door of Éomer's bedroom when a thunder echoed again. That one was so loud that made her shriek and run the last few meters. Once there, she entered quickly in the bedroom.

As anyone would expect Éomer was sleeping like a log. He was even snoring. Éowyn looked frustrated at him. How was it possible for him to sleep during a night like that? Unsure of what to do next she lingered a bit at the side of his bed. Should she wake him up? Should she roll him over and get into the bed? She decided to do the latter. There was no use to wake him up, he would only be grumpy. And so the difficult task began. It was almost impossible to move him even an inch; when did Éomer get that fat? "He eats a lot!", Éowyn thought. She had begun to panic; she could do nothing to roll him over, and she was cold and scared. She looked hesitantly around his bedroom. There was nothing she could use.

There was only one option left; to wake him up and admit that she was afraid. She had actually never done that before. She trusted her brother, but she always felt that if she demonstrated weakness he would make fun of her. But now she had no other choice, she had to trust him. Holding her breath she gave him a little shrug. Nothing happened. Then she nagged him harder. Nothing happened at all. Furiously she shoved him violently. She was really furious at him, how could he be so peaceful at sleep? Nothing bothered him ever? Not even their parent´s death? She had nightmares of that lately. She dreamed of trying to reach her parents but they always moved away of her.

But she let her thoughts trail away. Her purpose was now to wake Éomer. Not seeing another way she slapped him awake.

"Nooo! I did not eat all the pancakes mom! Don't punish me!" said Éomer while looking around heavy with sleep.

So he dreams of them too, thought Éowyn. "I knew you were the one to eat all the pancakes! Never there were enough for me!" said out loud to him.

"Ermmmm...well...what are you doing here?" Éomer replied.

"I am afraid...of the thunder" and as to support her argument a thunder echoed in the distance. On its sound she moved under his covers to hide.

"Ohhh you are acting like a baby!" exclaimed Éomer.

"And I suppose that now I have to keep you here like dad used to do?"

"You know!"

"Of course I do! You do not walk as silently as you think...I've heard you many stormy nights sneaking into our parent's bedchamber" he responded. He sighed, and got under his bedcovers too. He turned his back to her and tried to continue his sleep. Éowyn encouraged of not being mocked, got closer to him in order to get more warmth.

"Ahhh! Don't touch me! Your feet are cold!" Éomer shouted and Éowyn was giggling hysterically...


End file.
